


Don't Hold Back

by zarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, [whispers] smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarry/pseuds/zarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> In. Out. In. Out. Harder. Faster. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

Zayn feels hot.

His fingers clench in the bed sheets and his back arches off the bed. He can only concentrate on the fingers inside of him, stretching him, preparing him for Harry.

His mouth is open in a silent moan, eyes shut closed and he's ready, but he can't voice it, the words stuck in his throat.

But apparently Harry can sense it, because in the next moment he lines up with his entrance and pushes in, inch by inch, giving him time to adjust before starting to move.

And Zayn forgets everything for a moment, he forgets about the concert they have tonight, about the cheating rumors, the hate and judging looks he receives and wraps his legs around Harry's waist and focuses on him, big and thick inside of him.

_In. Out. In. Out. Harder. Faster._

He hears Harry's voice, raspy and so hot, commanding him to look at him and he does, forces his eyes open and looks up. His curls are sticking to his sweaty forehead, pupils dilated and still so _gorgeous_.

So he does the only thing he can think of. He pulls Harry down for a kiss, wraps his arms around his neck and fists his hands in the brown curls he loves so much.

He begs Harry to touch him, because he's close, _so close_ , desperate for release, but he refuses, tells him to come from just him inside of Zayn.

He quickens his pace and leaves the smaller boy moaning and screaming and _fuckfuckfuck_.  
He can't hold it in anymore and comes, followed by the other in shaky groans.

Harry pulls out and wraps his arms around the oversensitive boy, kissing his temple and Zayn never felt so _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> www.raemones.tumblr.com


End file.
